


I hear you loud and clear but who will protect me

by SassyCassie1401



Series: I hear you loud and Clear but who will protect me. [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCassie1401/pseuds/SassyCassie1401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Psychics were not a myth? - Phil Coulson is psychic who stopped using the ability as a child but now realises he never forgot that ability at all just hid it really well. Shield finds out that he is Psychic and he becomes a wanted man but who will be there to protect? Who will hear his thoughts and will he ever be free?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
He use to do it a lot as a child, but it was a very lonely thing to be the only one, when he saw other species given status for having a special ability, rewarded and even praised but this particular ability was deemed to be non existent or fake with no known records in existence. You were made to disappear, tested on or used for ulterior motives, which never suited anyone but the maker and his ideas on life. Phil Coulson was a psychic, he could hear everything loud and clear and on a good day for miles around which as a child brought inner peace but this was still something he never told a soul about in adulthood, not even his beloved S.H.I.E.L.D who had deemed them non-existent or Melinda May the woman who was his everything.

As he grew, he began to use it less and less as he saw how anyone claiming to be a psychic was treated, the tests they were coerced into performing and later they would disappear. Never a record of the individual was found from life to death. It was a nightmare when he was in a room full of people what once brought inner peace brought utter chaos, because all their thoughts bounced around his head, screaming, annoyingly scratching at backs of his eyes and all he wanted was the peace and quiet from his childhood. 

The final time that he could remember using this ability at will was the day Loki had graced the city; his mind has gone into overdrive with all the dark thoughts that emanated in his mind attempting to destroy and ultimately ended his life for nothing more than Loki’s amusement.  Not only did that cause the pain in chest but also a headache so immense that he thought his brain would run out of his ears. In the distance he could hear the shouts and could hear Fury telling him, “This was not his time to die, you are ordered not to die!” but for short while he had the inner peace known as death before he was yanked back to the world of the living by orders of Director Fury himself.

Time lost its meaning for a short period of his life as he could not account for certain times when he was unconscious, he was fed the pre determined S.H.I.E.L.D lines that everyone knew about and in return his answer was, “Tahiti: It’s a magical place.”

Now in the present day, he is on The Bus, in his office with only a small handful of select Agents and a very stroppy young woman by the name of Skye. Now this thought was bouncing around his or more accurately this person, the minute that he had seen her, a connection had formed and felt the overwhelming urge to protect her as though she was his own but he had no idea why. His mind had lit up like the 4th of July, her thoughts were currently resounding in his head and not one of them was pleasant but extremely cheeky. 

His was chuckling to himself when May walked in room, as usual no knocking, no waiting and certainly no standing outside until he opened the door. There she stood and without a ‘by your leave’ the words left her mouth, “What are we to do with her?” May asked looking severely pissed, as someone had ordered her to keep watch over Skye and May does not like playing babysitter to anyone or anything, especially a stroppy young woman who needed to be put in her place. With a look from Coulson that May knew too well, which clearly told her that this girl was going nowhere.

“She stays and you will have to trust me, can you do that?”

May give him a look of her own the ‘do you think I was born yesterday, joined S.H.I.E.L.D and this is the first day’ look and walked out of the office. 

What May did not know is that Phil could hear every thought that was running through that beautiful head of hears, “God he has beautiful eyes” but the one that made him look up was when he heard, “I love him so much but I don’t know whether to tell him.”

Now this is something that Phil had always wanted to hear but right now he needed to help Skye but that thought would be carefully stored away for the not too distant future, where him and May were going to sit down, hash it out and he was going to make her his, in every possible way.

The main thing that was on his mind was his ability had returned, he had tried everything possible and every known technique to get this under control, so that it did not return, if Hydra or anyone found out about this he would be hunted for life but he couldn’t deny that he could hear it loud and clear.

He closed his eyes at his desk and willed it stop but the very thing that he was trying to drown out had gotten even stronger and now he could hear all the thoughts on The Bus. Fitzsimmons were in the lab, standing at the Holotable talking their own ‘science-babble’ language which was giving him a headache, Ward was doing his usual grunting and kick the beads out of the punching bag, May was now in the cockpit singing in her native tongue which was unusual as he had not heard her do that for years and Skye--

‘Boom boom’ this noise had shot out of the room at break neck speed.

When he approached he saw Skye on the bar with a lamp raised above her head, Ward was sporting a busted lip and looked like he was ready to kill. “What the HELL is going on here? I leave you and May to do one little thing and look after her whilst I am dealing with S.H.I.E.L.D HQ and I come down to find a two level 7 specialists bested by a mere slip of a young woman!” 

“Please Skye, put down the lamp and calm down.”  Skye whipped her head around and looked at Coulson, she gave him a very inquisitive look as though she was trying to read his soul, something was telling her to trust him but she was not sure why, but she decided to stand by her gut, since that was the only thing that helped her survive when she was on the streets and in the foster homes. Slowly she placed the lamp back on the bar, Coulson held out his hand, which she took without hesitation still unsure of his intentions she stood behind him whilst Coulson levelled his stares on the two level 7 agents who had been bested by a woman with no training in her arsenal.

“I’ll deal with you two later, Skye you’re with me.” Coulson turned around and walked towards his office with Skye in pursuit being watched by the level 7 Specialists, standing there with their mouths open.


	2. Understanding Skye and May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is concerned and goes to the one person she trusts when she finds something doesn't belong.

They walk into his office and he can sense Skye’s thoughts going a mile a minute, he could hear every damn one causing his head to throb.

“Do you want a drink?” Coulson asked Skye and she turned and shook her head but continued to walk around his room examining all the historical artefacts that were scattered around.

“Why did you join S.H.I.E.L.D?” She asked her eyes pinning Coulson in his chair and for the first time in his life he did not want to move.

“I love to help people, make a difference, help the world turn and let the sun rise each morning. I do it here, with the team and I also did it when I was with The Avengers but that had rather a different ending as you probably learned when you hacked into the system.”

“I knew aliens were real, I mean I saw the guy jump out of the building and land on the floor as though it was nothing but S.H.I.E.L.D, that is a whole new bag of balls that my mind has to juggle.”

Coulson just sat there smirking at her hearing the thoughts running through the young woman’s mind ‘Am I out of my mind? Have they drugged me? How do they know me? Will he ever take off that god damn suit …’ He laughed out loud and she gave him an ‘Are you out of your mind look’ 

“No we have not drugged you and we have been watching you, watching you grow and becoming a spectacularly talented yet extremely annoying hacker that has been a constant thorn in the side of S.H.I.E.L.D. Now you are here to help and utilise your skills to help S.H.I.E.L.D rather than be a thorn in our side. Now are you willing to help us?”

“Well as long as you don’t put a bag over my head again or Ward doesn’t call me a ‘pseudo activist hacker type’ again than yeah I don’t see why not, it’s not likely that I would get away from here without being tagged, is it?”

Coulson kept looking at her and smiled as time was going on he came to know more and more about this young woman and knows that the bolshy persona is just that, a shield or a mask to disguise the rough life that she had and wanted to show that she is not a victim but a survivor, however, inside she was still a frightened little girl that grew up without no parents. Growing up alone would make anyone build an impenetrable armour and Skye’s was hacking, attitude and a little bit of sass but he knew with time that he would get through to her and show her that she had a family even if she did not know it yet.

Skye left to go to her room, whilst walking through the door she passed May and she did not look happy at all. “I said that I was coming on this mission to be a pilot and I did not want to be ‘in on the action’ as you call it and yet within the first day of us being a so called team, I am smacked in the face and knocked unconscious…”

Whilst May was ranting Coulson was having a little daydream of his own ‘God she is stunning and still as beautiful when she is angry, wish I could just grab her and …’

“Coulson are you evening listening to me??” Coulson at least had the decency to look like the chastised child he was suppose to be and said, “No.”

“Next time anything like this happens I swear to god, I will kick your cute backside to Asgard and back…!”

“You think my butt is cute, May?”

“Phil, of all the things that you decide to pick up on during our conversation (or rant) is that I called your backside cute? Remember I have intimate knowledge of what is hiding under that suit.” And with that she turned on her heel and sashayed off out of the room, leaving a drooling Coulson in her wake.

‘Damn.’ he thought, knowing full well that this will fuel his fantasises for a good few months to come.

Whilst Coulson was in his office, May had all but ran to her room and dropped onto the bed, pulse racing like she had gone ten rounds with Thor himself, but no, her heart was racing for a different reason and that reason was currently sat in his office. Coulson was and still is the love of her life and when she found out that he had survived, she thought maybe they had stood a chance but after the look on his face which she thought was nothing but a dream, she realises that they can only be friends, but there is nothing wrong with indulging in her own self-indulgent thoughts.

Coulson’s head was face down on his desk willing the thunderous headache to go away, he felt like his brain was going to slide out of his nose but then he shot up like electricity had just ran through him. He could hear it, hear it loud and clear, the most wondrous and glorious sound on the face of the earth, he could hear Melinda May moaning and so was he, to the images that was going through her mind. Those said images were nothing short of indecent and could not be seen by anyone under the age of 18 that’s for sure, but to him this was nothing short of a fantasy come true. In these images both he and she were as naked as the day they were born, sprawled across his desk whilst they did a dance as old as time itself, her fingers digging into the said ‘cute backside’ which she had mentioned not so long ago in their conversation.

Coulson repeatedly banged his head on the desk willing the images and noises to stop or at the very least, be slightly less X-Rated, he knew right now with Skye on board that she was his priority and he needed to know about her and her 0-8-4 status, but boy, it was hard and with the X-Rated images in May’s mind, things were getting harder by the second.

About half an hour later May emerged from her room feeling thoroughly relaxed but to the untrained observer looking no different.

“May,” she turned her head and saw Skye walking toward her, “Please could I have a word with you. I know you won’t like it but there is something that I think you need to see.”

May looked at Skye and to the young hacker it felt like she was piercing her soul, but May started to walk with Skye following in tow. They entered the cockpit and May locked the door, she turned and looked at Skye and Skye felt in awe of the woman before her, she had no idea why but she felt that she could trust this woman and that is why she had come to her with this information. 

“I have been helping Fitzsimmons with updating the system that is on The Bus and now, before you ask, we have not anything that could hurt the previous Bus, but what I did find was an underlying energy signature emanating from within The Bus but I don’t know from where. Ward is an ass and so I don’t want to speak to him and well…I don’t know why, but I feel more comfortable in your presence, but let me put it like this, if I can find it S.H.I.E.L.D can find it too.” 

May got up and set off at record pace towards the science lab, Skye started to run and could not understand what had set her off or how in the world she could walk so fast without getting out of breath or even making a sound, but there was no way that she was going to miss anything especially when it involved her data.

 

 


	3. If Skye knows than S.H.I.E.L.D. is not far behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye has been doing some digging and starts questioning Phil Coulson. Phil does his best try and divert Skye away from his secret but does it work?

Fitzsimmons, the scientific babies, were doing tests on some ugly looking specimen, but to the pair it was a world of knowledge waiting to be explored and new answers to be found. The doors parted and in walked a determined looking May and an ever inquisitive Skye. May did a complete one eighty and Skye ran straight into her rigid form, which did not go down well with May. Skye landed on her butt and stared up at May like a chastised child. May felt a little sorry for her and offered a hand to help her up, Skye gingerly took it and was immediately on her feet, “Skye has something she needs to discuss but what is said in this room, stays in this room or I will remove your tongue for security.” May looked around at the frightened trio and was satisfied that her message had hit home loud and clear.

“Guys, I’ve been roaming the agency frequencies and noticed something that was out of place. It’s a frequency that I have not seen before and nothing is in the agency records, the only time that I have seen something is in the archives of S.H.I.E.L.D..” She looked around at the enquiring and dubious faces and ploughed ahead with her version of what she had found, “I was reading about it a few weeks ago and found that the only wave length emanated from the so called psychics that S.H.I.E.L.D. claims do not exist and state that there is no proof.”

“Skye that is a very unusual and dangerous assertion to make, especially as there is no scientific data or foundation to back up the claims that you’re making and if S.H.I.E.L.D. found out about anything like that, they will be all over this Bus like a rash.”

Skye pulled out her laptop, books and papers she had found from the archive and they huddled around the Holotable, as Skye launched into her diatribe looking at Fitzsimmons for confirmation on what she said was true.

Oblivious to what exactly was going on in the lab below, Phil was sat searching through the exact same records trying to find more information and for once his mind was reasonably quiet allowing the rare occasions to think.

He started to think about Skye and pulled out her folder from his draw, the un-redacted version that Skye has been adamant about finding but no avail. He can see that she was left on the step of the orphanage by a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent but what she doesn’t know was that S.H.I.E.L.D. had implied that her parentage was not 100% human and so S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken a rather keen interest in not only Skye’s hacking abilities but also Skye herself. 

As he is having the internal debate with himself about whether to tell her, to be 100% honest with her and advise her that S.H.I.E.L.D. had a potential ulterior motive, but ensure her that he would do everything to protect her.   
 

Phil’s head shot up with a curious look on his face when he heard a knock on his door, but the only thing that he knew for sure was that it was not May.

“Come in.”

“Hey boss man! Got a few questions running around my head and wondering if you had a few minutes to answer?”

“Fire away,” said Phil.

“Well you know how I don’t know who my parents are but you said that would get the file, will it be long? I mean, I like working with you guys but still feel like I don’t know who I truly am and just wanted to know where I came from.”

Phil continued to look at her, guilt weighing him down like the anchor on a ship and he did not knowing whether to sink or swim, unfortunately for him Skye saw the look on his face before he could school his features.

“You know! You know something!! Tell me, please!!!” Skye pleaded.

Phil could see the pleading look and all at once, Skye was that little girl that was dropped off at the orphanage all those years ago. Phil stood up and looked at her, the tears streaming down her face,

“AC please tell me, I don’t care whether it is good or bad; it is the not knowing that is killing me. Have you ever had something that you could not place and because of that you did not feel whole. Please I don’t care what it is just tell me.”

Coulson took Skye in his arms and sat down on the sofa as he decided spill all that was in the un-redacted file and put into place the missing pieces that were known as Skye’s life.

Once he had finished he saw the look on Skye’s face but it was not what he thought that he would see, he saw her eyes wide and bright, full of life with a smile that could light up Asgard.

“Like I said Phil, it is better to know something and be closer to the whole picture that is my life, rather than think I don’t belong anywhere in the world….”

“Hey, you can stop right there, you do belong! You have a family and you have people that care about you very much. You may not have been born into it, none of us were but you do not need to have the same blood to be part of somewhere or more importantly to belong somewhere.”

Skye stared into his eyes and anyone would have thought that you had given her the world but in fact, Phil had given her something, he had given her a family. She threw her arms around a very shocked but relieved Phil, he thought that she would break down, be angry or freak but she acted as if he had given her the original parents she was born to.

Skye was just about to leave the office when she turned around and showed him a book, “Do you believe in psychics, AC?”

Phil’s head shot up so fast you would think she had said, “Look! Someone has scratched Lola!”

“I have never really thought about it, to be honest. I have never come across one but I know that S.H.I.E.L.D. deem them to be a myth and nothing but an exaggeration. Why do you ask?” the colour was slowly dripping from Phil’s face and he prayed to all that was good in the universe that Skye would stop digging but he knew that was a long shot. 

“Well AC, I have found these new frequencies that are not recognised in any agency, not even in S.H.I.E.L.D. but when you try to look at psychics it says that there is no information or it is classified. Do you know why?”

Phil made a fake attempt to enter the file that Skye was looking for.

**ACCESS DENIED** Flashed on Coulson’s screen.

“Looks like I don’t have clearance either, Skye. I will look into it for you and see if it can be unlocked. Was there any reason why?”

“Well boss man, the last time a frequency similar to this was seen it belonged to an alien who claimed to be a psychic. I’ll go and do some more digging into it but if you get the file unlocked, come and holler boss man.”

With that Skye got up and left the room, leaving a very worried looking Coulson in her wake.

 


	4. The Level 8 lockdown and Interrogation: Melinda May style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil Coulson tries to cover Skyes tracks and his secrets but someone has eyes every where ....

Phil sat there shocked to the core, he had kept the secret the whole of his life and in the space of a few weeks, Skye the girl who he had taken from the back of a van was on the verge of blowing open the biggest secret of his entire life and unknowingly threaten his safety.

He started to think what would be the best way to throw her off the trail without endangering her but also ensuring that she would not start to dig again when his back was turned, he open the files and started putting Level 8 protections with encryptions that not even Skye would be able to break.

In the middle of his lockdown, May stormed into the room, almost catching him in the act he slammed the laptop shut and looked up into the eyes of a quizzical May. Before any words left her mouth, images assaulted his mind and the thoughts came rushing out into the open   
~‘He walked around the desk and stood in front of May he wrapped her hair around his hand and slammed his lips onto hers, swallowing the moan that emanated from her throat. He hands blazed a burning path down her body, boiling her blood in its wake….’~

“May, Earth to May” 

Phil looked at her with a worried expression, as he knew this was wholly out of character but gave her the benefit of the doubt. Her eyes took on that intent focus that he saw her use during many an interrogation, the unreadable but determined focus, “Phil, what is Skye going on about and why did I just catch you locking files down to a Level 8 status, you know full well that I cannot see them and you never told me. Phil we use to be a team, what has changed so much that you even have to hide something like this from me?”

Phil started to think very fast and tried his damn best to backtrack in his mind and more importantly right now his body, the thoughts that had assaulted him left his body in a very embarrassed state meaning that he could not get up from his desk right now, not without May noticing for sure. 

“May its Level 8 for a reason and you are not Level 8 so you do not have the authority to know.” He knew to his own ears that it was a weak excuse and would not hold of the brute force that is Melinda May.

“Phil you can tell me now and spare anything else or I will use alternative methods with which to get this information out of you. What’s it going to be?”

Phil knew that his minutes were numbered, his card was marked and he needed to seriously think and word the next sentence without divulging what it would mean for the thoughts that May had practically been screaming at him when she walked through the door in her usual outfit.

“You see May, I’ve had this ability an ability that I have hidden for a quite a while but if we don’t stop Skye from digging like she is than all hell is going to break lose. Do trust me, May?”

Not a flickering of hesitation from May, “You know I do Phil, we have been through too much for us not to trust each other.”   
‘I love you too much not to trust you, I would give my life for you if that would keep you safe’ Her mind was singing so loud it might as well have been written on her face.

Phil’s eyes shot up towards Mays face, he knows she doesn’t know what the ability is but he wishes that she would stop with the thoughts or else he throws caution to the wind and pins her to the nearest surface to show just what she means to him. He is trying not to endanger her but he can hear her thoughts and knows she is going to keep pushing until she has the answer that she wants.

“What is the ability?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said, what is the ability that you wanting to keep so secret and why?” May is now advancing on a very nervous and shy looking Phil Coulson; he knows that she is going to start interrogating him.

“Phillip Coulson, you are going to tell me what I want to know...”

He was staring into the sexiest eyes he ever had seen, the fullest lips attached to a face that was made for kissing and if she didn’t move he was going to do just that and make a complete idiot of himself.

All of a sudden, he felt a hand collide with back of his head and just before his face collided with the desk; it stopped with the tip of his nose just grazing the top of shiny surface.

“May what the hell are you doing? Have you taken leave of your senses? You almost broke my nose!”

“If you do not tell me Phil then I am going to do more than break your nose, you are hiding something from me that is putting you and our team in danger and you are not telling, which means I need to know and you are thinking in that tiny mind of yours you are protecting me. I don’t want nor do I need your protection we are a team and then we are there for each other, so please Phil just tell me.”

Phil was staring at the desk doing his best to avoid eye contact because then it would be easier to ignore the want that is rising up inside him.

“I’m a psychic...” Phil said reluctantly.

May just look at him as if he had sprouted three heads and a look that clearly said ‘I did not drop out of the rookie bus, now stop messing with me.’

“I am serious Melinda, I can read minds, tell the future to a certain degree….”

“And hear people’s thoughts?” May gave him a worried and for the first time scared looks.

“Yeah, May I can read peoples thought, the more they want it the louder that I can hear and sometimes they don’t even need to be in the same room. Ward has been…”

“I don’t care about what Ward is doing…you can read peoples thoughts?!”

She dropped down onto the sofa looking dejected but Coulson had no idea why. 

“May what’s wrong?”

“Have you been hearing my thoughts too…?” Phil just looked at her trying his damn best to school his features so she would not see on his face, what she clearly hoped was not true or else she felt like such a fool.

“Yeah, I have heard yours too and yours have been seriously loud May, you’ve given me a headache amongst other things...” Phil had a very schoolboy smirk on his face and he was staring directly at May and leaning closer to her.

She was waiting with baited breath and in her mind, he had already pinned her to the sofa with her arms above her but before he could finish the final leg of the race and plant one on her--

***knock knock knock***

They shot apart as though they were on fire and just stared into each other’s eyes …

***knock knock knock***

“Damn it,” Phil signed as he got up and started towards the door and left a severely annoyed and frustrated May on the sofa.

 


	5. Tell me what can you hear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil knows that something is wrong , he can feel it but he cannot hear it and that is a big problem but as always May has got his back.

  
He swung open the door to see Skye looking ever determined as she strode in and looking as though May was inhibiting her body; she turned and looked him square in the face.

“You know,” without any preamble. “AC, why did you not tell me you are a psychic? After all that you have done for me, you seriously think that I care about something as insignificant as that. …”

Skye set off into a speech that sounded prepared but was from the heart.

“You are the father that I never had. A permanent figure in my life, that even when I have screwed up, you’ve guided me, chastised me but never abandoned me. Why would I care? But the only thing that I can say is that you have had a slight disadvantage in this relationship, no wonder you have always got around me quickly.” She said with a smirked and light thump on the arm.

Phil stood there in complete awe of the vibrant, sassy and down right nosey young woman who had shattered the walls of not only S.H.I.E.L.D. and his life but also the secret he has held closest to his heart.

“How did you do it?”

“What?”

“How did you hack into the system, Skye?”

“I didn’t. I whispered sweet nothings in Ward’s ear and he sang his access codes…”

“You didn’t?”

“Nah AC, I blackmailed him but he isn’t as smart as a level 7 should be I can confirm that for a fact. He is hiding something, I’m not sure what it is, when I tried to access some of his files, they had a Level 10 access privileges to them and I’ve tried everything that I know, but I can’t seem to get in.”

“Well maybe he isn’t being truthful and I should go and have a word with him.”

Both heads shot around to the sofa forgetting that May had been in the room the entire time and heard every word that was said.

“I am in the mood for a sparring sessions and I can think of no one better that I would like to be my sparring partner…” with that, she set off.

“Melinda May, don’t you dare move an inch.”

She whipped her around so fast she almost saw double, no one had ever called her by her full name and not been punched in the process, she had a look on her face that clearly told Phil he would be paying for that comment in a more private setting.

** BEEP BEEP - ACCESS DENIED - LEVEL 10 CLEARANCE REQUIRED**

Coulson wore a frown on his face, clearly forgetting that Skye had just admitted to finding out his innermost secret and accepted him for who he was but more importantly was not going to tell S.H.I.E.L.D. she was going to risk everything and protect him.

“Something is amiss; everything about Grant Ward is accessible to me. I am Level 8, I know about all S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents below me and some above me but specially those under my command.” Phil sat down with his head in hands, May stood there looking at him with fists clenched by her side but Skye sat down beside him and said something that shocked all parties.

“Try to read him, hear his thoughts surely if you are trying to hear someone’s thoughts they will come across stronger when you put all of your efforts into it.”

Phil looked at Skye with a look of utter disbelief, as though it was the most ludicrous thing in the world.

“She’s right, why don’t you try and see? The worst that could occur, Phil, is that you hear his personal thoughts but the best is that you hear something else.” May sat down beside him.

“Skye, go and see if you can find Ward, shadow him but do not get caught whilst I stay here and watch Phil.”

Skye looked up as if her mother was just about to kick her out of the show but she knew when she was being dismissed. She got up grabbed her laptop off the desk.

“Looks like I fancy a spar after all, not May.”

May looked at Phil, “Come here and sit between my legs,” Coulson looked at her like she had gone insane.

In her mind, she pictured him sitting between her bare legs, wearing only the smallest shorts in human history. He turned his head to the side and start peppering the inside of her leg with kisses, nipping and licking as he got closer and closer…

“STOP IT!” May looked up at Phil and at least he had the decency to look scolded but you could clearly see the rose tint in her cheeks, showing that it had affected her as much as it had him.

“If you expect me to do as you say then you had better stop thinking that or it will be a while before we find out anything about what Ward is thinking, cause I’m only human, but more importantly I am a man and I can’t deal with torture like that.”

“I promise I will behave but you do know that using that on me is unfair.” May was smiling and that clearly reached her eyes as a twinkle was there.

Phil sat down between Mays parted legs and suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulders kneading and caressing the tight muscles underneath. Her hands were moving to end of his shoulders all the way up onto his head and this she continued, no words were being spoken but as time passed, he could feel himself relaxing. His head was lolling whatever direction she chose to move it and by the time she had finished he had his jacket and tie off and was putty in her hands.

He laid there for over an hour his breathing had levelled out and his mind was actually blank for the first time in along while, so he concentrated and then he could hear it Fitzsimmons arguing once again about the night-night gun and Ward saying ‘It was an ounce too heavy’. Skye having the internal debate about Ward, whether he was actually good or bad.

May, however, her thoughts were more violent. Images of what she was going to do to Ward if the allegations were even remotely true.

He tried and he tried but no matter what did or how hard he tried, he could not hear Grant Ward and if it were not for the sensors on The Bus, he would have no clue as to what Ward was doing.

“Skye, report to my office.”

“Phil, what’s wrong?”

“I cannot hear him, nor can I sense him and yet I know he is on The Bus.”

“We will work it out, I promise, even if I have to beat it out of him!” May had that look in her eye but he could hear those X-rated thoughts and he knew if he did not get up Skye inadvertently see the show of the century.

May stood up and was about to straighten her jacket when she was pressed against the office door.

“You’ve tormented me long enough, Melinda May…” Phil was leaning in.

“AC, the door is locked and I can’t get in…”

Phil dropped his head on May’s shoulder and sighed in exacerbation, “For the love of all that is Holy…”  
They moved away from the door and Skye came ploughing through, nearly falling flat on her face in the process.

“Did I interrupt something?” Skye knew something was going on, but she wanted to push it, especially with the look on their faces. “So AC, what did you find out?”

 


	6. We are all in this together

  
“Nothing, Skye.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have found nothing all day, I have asked for your un-redacted file and got nothing. I’ve sat down and tried to concentrate on hearing Ward trying to find out what is going on and you know what I have found….? That’s right: nothing.”

He started pacing up and down whilst May and Skye looked on, watching the cogs turning in the mind of the great Phil Coulson.

“Skye you are going to hack the S.H.I.E.L.D. mainframe and access all that you can on Grant Ward and tell me about any files that you can’t access. Look into his background, where he came from, etc. There are some things that need explaining and we will find out one way or the other, but first I am going to look at the redacted file and see how long it takes to get it to me.”

Skye got up and left like woman on a mission knowing that she had AC’s permission to do what she does best and make sure that S.H.I.E.L.D. knows nothing about them.

Both May and Coulson watched the door close, Coulson was just about speak when in a shock move he found his back pressed against the door, “You know when you said I would be punished? I don’t want to wait for that punishment…” 

Before May even had a chance to continue a hand slithered its way up her neck and pulled her towards him for a kiss that would that would rock her world and her boots. He started lightly nipping around her lips.

“I know I cheated, well it was by accident that I found out cause you screamed it in my head, but you Melinda May are mine,” and with that he latched onto her mouth and kissed her liked it would be the last time.

He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled it with his teeth then he traced it with his tongue. A moan tore from her throat and she grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket, in went his tongue to dance the dance both they thought they have both forgot.

After a fair while the kiss came a natural conclusion and both pressed forehead to forehead and stared into each others eyes, “If that is suppose to be a punishment then I am so going to be bad more often,” May looked at him with a self satisfied smile on her face. “Seriously though, we will work through this together; psychic, Ward, Skye and us, we can do this: together.”

May walked out of the office with a lingering look at Coulson, “I am off to see how our little Skye is doing against Ward and to see if I can join or take her place.”

“May, behave yourself.”

“Always Phil, but if he starts, he is going to be picking his teeth up from the mats.”

Coulson’s head hit the wall, he was so fired up it was unreal but he had a job to do and he needed to review this file of Skye’s and see what exactly he could tell her. He knew that Skye was known as an 0-8-4 but he also knew that her file was redacted for a reason but at what cost? Does he tell her the truth? The S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent that actually dropped her off at the orphanage was the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent that killed her mother, but that is what Skye doesn’t know.

Phil decided to leave that bit out since she has decided to stay and work for him, but her determination is going to be his undoing because she wants to know where she comes from. What does he say?

‘Oh, by the way Skye, anyone eventually dies due to unknown causes and it is all to do with you.’ No, that wouldn’t do nor would he ever explain that to her in that way.

He wanted her to understand that it had been redacted for her protection and to aid in her understanding that she is wanted and loved, but more importantly, part of a family that loves her. He knows what May would say, but if they would run tests on him, then what would they do to her?   
What would they do to see if she was human or alien?

Phil’s computer flashed a notification message, which caught his eye.

***UNKNOWN ACCESS ATTEMPT!  
PHILLIP COULSON: LEVEL 8  
INSUFFICIENT PERMISSION   
ACCESS DENIED***

Phil looked at the screen, who on earth was trying to access his data whilst he is on The Bus? For crying aloud, do they really think that he is that stupid enough to not have alert notifications put on his access details?

“Override PPC23412 LEVEL 8 - PHILLIP COULSON.”

***ACCESS GRANTED***

“Computer: who attempted access and where?”

***Access from Station was 876 but identification unknown***

This had Coulson thinking because he knew for a fact that this was downstairs on the bus but his problem was that all five agents were downstairs, so he had to do some serious digging to do. He knew that it was not May cause she would tell him or most likely beat the codes out of him, Fitzsimmons are too rule abiding. Now that narrows it down to two people Skye whom given the time and the right equipment could access anything in the S.H.I.E.L.D mainframe and disappear like a ghost or Ward who he can’t psychically read and he can’t follow.

Skye was currently laying flat out of the mat whilst May was standing over her not even breaking a sweat.

“Skye if you keep dropping your hands then I am going to keep punishing your mistake and you will keep eating that mat.”

Skye got up and looked at May, “Where’s Ward?” 

Both women set off like the speed of light checking each part of The Bus for the elusive Ward, they finally gave up and made their way to Coulson’s office.

“Tell Coulson I’ve gone to look for Ward, he will know what I mean.”

“But May...”

“I said go tell him, now! Ward and I are going to have a bit of a chat…”

Skye did as she was told and leaped up the stairs and ran towards Coulson’s office, “Phil, Phil, Phil, get up, now!!!”

She burst through the door, no knocking, no hello, “May has gone looking for Ward. I have no idea what that means but she took off her jacket and looked like a woman dress to kill. Literally!”

Phil looked at her and the colour drained from his face, “The reason she looks like a woman who is dressed to kill is because she is dressed to kill. If she gets to Ward before we do then he is going to be in a world of trouble and anything and everything will be used a weapon until she gets the answer that she wants.”

“Skye, I wanted you to look at these access codes, someone has attempted to gain unauthorised access to my credentials and the mainframe at S.H.I.E.L.D. If you were with May and Fitzsimmons was in the lab then that means it was Ward or someone who is helping Ward, but we need to know one way or another.”

He left Skye sat at his desk working on his computer, whilst he put on a bullet proof vest and got out the ‘Beast’ aka his favourite gun and went in search of the woman he loved and the man who was going to sing with intel for the two of them.

 


	7. The fight, the truth and a stolen kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He realises that Ward has May and is intent on having a nice word with Ward. He knows that Ward will not tell the truth voluntarily so he has to use alternative methods whilst keeping his desire for May in check.

Phil Coulson with his back to the wall stealthily moved along the upper floor of The Bus he was listening and being guided by the warrior angel.

“Phil, you need to come down the archives but please be careful Ward is hiding on the ceiling waiting to div--”

“You mother***er, I swear Ward when I get out of here I am going to rip your tongue out of your throat out and wear it for a necklace.”

“MAY! MAY, please speak to me, what the hell is going on down there. I am coming as fast as I can but don’t antagonise him, just sit tight, please May, I know you want to kill him but let me get there first.”

“Phil he just hit me in the face, when I get out of these cuffs I am going to paint the bus with him and use his organs as logos for the outside of the bus…”

“May.”

“………”

“MAY!”

“……”

“Coulson, it is so good to hear your thoughts. Bet your wondering how the hell I can now hear you, but you could never hear me.”

“Ward, what the hell is going on?”

“Well you see a little birdie told me that when you died and came back your psychic ability came back too. Now I know someone who will find that very useful and if you want to keep May alive, you will do as I say. Now, come down to the archives we have some serious talking to do.”

“Ward, if you hurt her, my psychic ability will be the least of your problems, my physical ability is what should worry you more.”

“…..”

Phil was racing through The Bus, as if was his life depended on it, he knew that he did not need stealth, as Ward obviously knew that he was making his way down but he still had the element of surprise.

He knew he was coming, but he did not know when he would arrive down there so he started turning the cogs, he knew Ward was high up so he needed to be higher and the highest point is the air vents in the roof.

He made it to the nearest vent that was located just outside May room why he did not know but for that he was grateful cause he did not have far to go.

“Damn he thought, how the hell does May and Romanoff makes this look so easy? Either that or I have put on a few pounds since the academy?”

He slithered through the tunnel, knowing his Bus like the back of his own hand; it did not take him to long to get to the vent which was above the Archives. He peered down and saw May, head lolled back clearly unconscious, but he would need to find out before Ward, he slowly lifted the vent and lowered himself down to land gently at the side of an unconscious May. 

“May, may! Can you hear me?” He puts his two fingers to her neck and could feel the steady and slow beat of her pulse; he looked up to the sky and thanked all the deities out there. He slowly lowered his lips to hers and gently kissed her sweetly, trying with all his might to kiss some life into her and bring her back into the world of consciousness.

Suddenly there was a moan and growl simultaneously hitting the air, he realised that when he opened his eyes she was staring right back him pupils dilated and lips plump.

“As much as I enjoy it when you do that, you seriously need to untie me so I kick his ass all over my Bus.”

Phil just smirked at her and went around unclipping the cuffs, she stood up rubbing her wrists, “I am so putting them around his neck and using his face as a buffer.”

“Please, could we at least get some answers from him? Why do you think that I brought the truth serum and the DNA pack? I am going to get the truth and find out who the hell he is and then he is getting thrown off our Bus whilst in mid air, with no parachute.”

May gave him a look that clearly said she was doing the throwing with pleasure and at no extra charge, “First though, we need to look like you are not here and I am still I cuffs, I cannot wait to see his face when he eats metal.”

May sat back down with her bands behind her back and Phil took cover in the corner using the darkness as a blanket of cover and waited for Ward to return.

Ward walked through the door, using swagger that could rival only Phil Coulson himself and smugly said, “Looks like your sweetheart Phil, is leaving you here all for me and boy, am I going to enjoy getting some intel out of ‘The Cavalry’.”

May smirked ruefully, “Oh Ward, nothing would give me more pleasure that swapping intel with you, but I have something I want to give to you first.”

“Oh and what would that be? Because last time your arms were above your head--”

Ward never had time to finish, May stood with speed that even The Bus wouldn’t beat and swung her arm with might of Thor, before Ward knew what was happening his mouth was occupied with Melinda May’s fist and the metal cuffs she was now using as a knuckle duster.

She dropped to the floor and swung her leg around sweeping his legs from underneath him and she knelt down on the floor with her knee across a dazed Ward’s throat.

As he lay gasping for air and trying to prise May’s leg from his throat, he saw in his peripheral vision a figure walking towards him and watch the mighty Phil Coulson come into his eyesight.

“Now Ward, you should know by now you are the brawn and I am brains and even on your best day you will not beat my worst. I am going to give you this present and then we are going to talk, if you decide to move an inch I will let May do what she wants and believe me, I’d really like to watch.”

Phil jammed the syringe into his neck with all the gentility of a bulldozer and with all the might of a betrayed boss, Ward’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and lolled to the side.”

He was looking at May and even in when she was bruised, hair mussed and lip broken and bleeding she was still the sexiest thing that had walked the planets--

“Phil as much as I like what you are thinking and I do not need to be a psychic to know, but right now we need to deal with this.” May then gestured to a prone Ward, half conscious on the floor, pointedly with her eyes.

Phil smirked and was looking directly in her eyes when a groan broke the moment.

“Ward, what is your full name?”

“Grant Douglas Ward.”

“Who do you work for?” Phil asked.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA, I have done since my Academy days.”

“Why are you here?”

“To gain Phil Coulson’s trust, infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D, learn about Phil Coulson and send the information back to S.H.I.E.L.D. so they can capture Phil Coulson.”

May looked at Phil, worry written clearly on her face as writing on the wall and then she clenched her fist and delivered an almighty blow to Ward’s nose, a ugly ‘crunch’ was heard and she revelled in the fact that she had broken his nose.

“Who knows about Phil?” May asked, her fist poised to strike again.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra, I leaked the information shortly before Phil came and turned all hero for you.”

“Phil, what are we going to do? We do not have long before either agency will be swarming all over The Bus and taking Fitzsimmons and Skye. We need to pack and we need to get out now. I can leave The Bs on autopilot and make it land somewhere unknown and before you ask we cannot take Lola.”

Phil was about to protest and knew she was right so he swallowed the protest he was about to make to keep his precious Lola. Keeping his team safe, was and must always be his first priority, “I will go and get Skye. May put Ward some place safe cause we will need to question him again later.”

He was about to leave but turned around ramming another needle in his neck, Ward felt like he was being used like a pin cushion, “DNA, lets see if he truly is what he has obviously been programmed to say.”

***WARNING: UNKNOWN RAPIDLY MOVING OBJECT APPROACHING. TRAJECTORY: NORTHEAST  
CONTACT: APPROXIMATELY 45 MINUTES***

Phil looked at May and knew they were on borrowed time as he took the needle out of Ward’s neck, “May put him somewhere quickly and I will get this tested and then we are out of here.”

“Oouuufffhhh”

“May you have to promise me that you are going to stop hitting him, we need him to be able to speak and give me answers?”

“Phil, I’ll try but if he slips on the way to cell, wouldn’t be my fault, but if I had an incentive, he might only slip once.”

He walked up to May, grabbed her around the waist put his hand around her neck and pulled her close he stared planting pepper kisses on her neck and behind her ear, which had her swooning in seconds.

“That is just a preview, when we are safe I am going to travel your body like we have travelled the world finding each and every spot to make you writhe.”

She looked at eyes dilated and slowly panting, “Damn you Phil, go and take that DNA test.”

He gave her a longing look and strode out of the room like a man on a mission.

 


	8. Whose DNA, what visitors and the disappearing act.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is ward who he says he is? is he telling the truth? who else is looking for Phil Coulson and what is he going to do about it?

Fitzsimmons were in the lab doing tests on the new night-night gun and ensuring the efficiency for when they went on a mission, in strode Phil Coulson with a syringe in his hand. There was no hello, no how are you? Just “Test this against Wards DNA and I need the results as of yesterday.” With that he strode back out he was man on a very tight schedule and he had exactly 41 minutes and 20 seconds to find out as much information from Ward and get everyone out of there, not wasting a precious second on pleasantries. 

He strode back down towards the Archive and he saw Skye, “AC, AC come here quick!” Phil’s head turned to look at her. He waited for Skye to run catch up with him, “We have a problem AC, someone has been piggy backing along our frequencies and anything that you have been typing has been copied to a sky-drive. Everything that you have been typing about my life and your abilities is now floating around in cyberspace.”

Coulson’s face visibly paled, “Can you do anything about it?”

“I will need to follow the frequency and see if I can find out where it is emitting from?”

“Skye can you do it in 41 no make that 40 minutes or less?”

“Whoa, AC what am I missing? It depends on how smart they are. If they are basic it will bounce off one or two cell towers and hit but if they are as smart as I think they are, it will scramble and take me hours to find it. So, in all honesty, I do not think it can be done in 40 minutes but I will try and set an alarm for 30, if I can’t get it done, I’ll see you in the hanger.”

Phil new that time was even more precious and needed those answers like yesterday, he set off running back down to the Archives, but it was screaming from above his head that dew his attention like metal to a magnet. He looked up and saw a severely pissed off May dangling Ward from the railings, “What do you know? Ward, I swear, I’ll loosen the ropes if you don’t tell me what you know!”

“May!” 

She looked up see a very unhappy Phil, “If those ropes loosen and he falls below, what you are going to do?”

“Knowing how I feel, just poke him to be sure,” May looked up and saw Phil was not happy about the answer but then he saw Wards reddening face, he could see the blood running into his head and knew that he did not have long. 

“Bring him up and to my office, but I am warning you Ward, if the truth serum wears off and you think it’s a wise idea to lie, I will let May loose on you.”

May grabbed hold of the rope and tugged the now red faced Ward back up but as soon as his head was near the banister she grabbed hold of his hair, 

“Ow ow owww.” 

“Shut up, Ward. You should be grateful that Phil is still being kind, if it was up to me, I would leave you hanging on the banister. If you don’t talk then maybe I’ll still get my wish.” With that she shoved him across the landing and towards the open door of Phil’s office.

“May, we have 36 minutes, keep time whilst we talk please,” and with that he turned towards Ward, “What is your full name.”

“Grant Douglas Ward.”

“Who do you work for?

“Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. but I only work for S.H.I.E.L.D. as cover for me feeding information to Hydra.”

“Did you put the copying programme on my laptop? Who’s it being sent to?”

“Yes, I did because I knew that you put everything on that thing, so if I wanted to send information without being caught then this was the way to do it. It is being sent to a remote drive which is accessed every two hours to check for any new information but if not accessed it will wipe itself.”

“Who is accessing the remote sky-drive?”

“My boss and leader of Hydra…Hail Hy--” He never got chance to finish the sentence as accidentally on purpose Mays fist connected with his mouth busting his lip wide open. “Next time Ward it will not just be the lip that I bust, 29 minutes Phil, make this quick.”

“Who is your boss?”

“Tom Barrett.”

Phil’s blood ran cold but he wanted to be 100% sure of this before he told May because if it was true, then a further part of his life was going to come crashing down around him.

“Is that the only name that you know him by?”

“Any nicknames or pseudonyms?”

“Not that I know of, it is the name that we were all given when we started the mission.”

Phil’s metal cogs were going at ninety miles a minute, he knew that it was fake name as he had heard it numerous times in files that he had read but Ward did not know where his boss was then the information was as good as useless. He needed to hope that Skye had found out who was piggy backing on their frequency and that she could find it as quick as they both had hoped.

“How far up the S.H.I.E.L.D ranks does the infiltration go?”

“To the very top, we have been placing Agents in the system for decades.”

“Ward, who is The Director?” Phil’s heart raced and before he could get the answer that he needed they were interrupted.

***BEEP BEEP***

“Sir, Sir, please answer the comms.” Phil walked across the room and pressed the buzzer, “Go ahead, Jemma.”

“Sir, I did some tests and the DNA is that of Grant Ward and something else but it has been manipulated and enhanced so his strength exceeds that of most men…”

“Do you know what it has been manipulated with? GH325?”

“No sir it’s not GH325 but something more pure but I have never seen something like this in my entire scientific career, but--”

***UNKNOWN OBJECT ENTERING S.H.I.E.L.D 616 AIRSPACE IN 10 MINUTES***

“Jemma, get your stuff and Fitz, meet me near Lola, we are going to be leaving in the next 5 minutes. I will explain everything once we are off The Bus…Oh and pack for a long trip.”

“Skye, can you mask our vital signs on The Bus whilst wiping all the content from the mainframe in The Bus?”

“Sure AC. See you near Lola.”

Phil looked around at Ward and May, May looked absolutely furious and ready to commit murder but waited until Phil spoke, “Looks like our conversation has ended but if you think you will be talking anytime soon, they will have to find you first. Let us see if your enhanced skills can help, you swim in the sea for a while until your Hydra buddies come and find you. The thing about this Ward was the medications that were made to the Serum I gave you, not only will you tell the truth to me, you will lose a small portion of your memory so nothing related to this conversation can be repeated.”

“May, we need to pack and put him somewhere safe, with a small parachute.” Phil looked at Ward and he showed him all the disappointment and disgust that he could muster.

Five minutes later they were all stood near Lola and the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV surrounding Ward and looking at Phil. “The Bus has been lowered so we can all get off it safely, we will all fit in Lola, somehow, but the gear will have to been sent out by parachute, as the boot isn’t that big.”

“What about Ward, sir?” asked Jemma.

“He will be taking a little trip of his own,” smirked May and with that, she lowered the ramp, the wind rushing around The Bus like a herd of stallions, she grabbed hold of Ward who was gripping his parachute straps for dear life never knowing if she had messed with the wiring. She looked at him square in the eye and said, “Well you manage to save to a sky-drive now lets see how well you can Skydive.” with that, she shoved him off the ramp watching him plummet towards the earth like a stone to water. She turned around and said, “Get in, I am driving.”

Phil looked at her as if she was the one who had just dropped out of The Bus, “May you can fly the plane but whilst I live and breathe, you are not driving Lola.” 

She pursed her lips at him with a look on her face that clearly said she was going to make him suffer 

***UNKNOWN OBJECT ENTERING ORBIT IN FIVE MINUTES***

“Come on guys, it’s time to go!” with that Lola’s engine purred to life and flew out of the rear of bus, just as three unknown aircraft perched on the roof of The Bus…


	9. Lola, the drop and something they couldn’t see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all escape on lola but not with a chase, making Phil take some evasive action. Luckily memories and co-ordinates help them find a safe haven.

The engines whirred a humming noise that surprisingly put the team at ease, even though they were temporarily leaving their home, Skye and Fitzsimmons were in the trunk and Mama May and Papa Phil were sat in the front of Phil’s beloved Corvette, Lola. 

May’s hand placed discreetly on his knee, Phil was flying ahead for as long as he could, he knew they would need to stop for gas but he was hoping that he could still remember the co-ordinates that he had been given for emergencies.

Whilst he was thinking he kept giving sideward glances to May, who ran her hand up and down his leg giving his thigh a little squeeze which brought a smile to his face and he sent a silent thanks her way. Phil couldn’t decide if he found it more comforting or arousing. He knew they would all need to talk about things such as; where they were going to stay, money, Skye’s 0-8-4 status, Ward’s enhanced DNA and how they were going to deal with Phil Coulson being a wanted man.

“So this is cosy but where are we going?” asked Skye.

“Secret co-ordinates, Skye.”

“But where are they, AC?”

“If I told you Skye, then they would no longer be a secret, now would they?”

“Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room or elephant in the car, whichever euphemism you want?” asked Jemma.

“Right now, for security purposes, we are not talking about anything until we are back on the ground and away from any technology until it has been scanned or checked.” Mays tone of voice left no room for arguments and the three young ones sat in the back, no one daring to speak.

It seem as though hours had passed, the sun was spraying orange and red streaks setting to bring on the dark blanket of the night. Phil knew from looking at Lola’s sensors that they were near the co-ordinates and hoped that he hadn’t got this wrong, as they were low on fuel and didn’t have much money to be wasted.

All of a sudden a sound that May instantly recognised came approaching from above, it seemed as though they knew cause everyone looked up and saw two unidentified aircrafts approaching from above. It took Phil and May all of twos seconds to see the insignia on the wing of the craft and he was not happy one bit, Hydra had some how caught up with them and in the far off distance they saw their own bus approaching. He knew full well that Lola could not out fly either aircraft, not with the amount of fuel that they had left, he needed to think and needed to think fast. 

“Kiddies, I know you’re sat in the trunk, without a seatbelt between any of you but we have a slight problem--” Coulson was just about to continue but he was interrupted.

“Holy crap, what the hell is that?” 

“As you can see we are being approached and rather quickly by two aircraft and our own Bus.”

May looked like she was going to open the gates of hell on whoever had the audacity to pilot HER Bus, she’d only threaten the likes of Garrett and Phil who offered to fly The Bus but this back stabbing, germ infested, spineless traitors were flying HER Bus. May’s murderous look wasn’t lost on Phil Coulson, he’d bet the look on his face mirrored her own.

“Yes May, you can have your revenge on who ever is flying our Bus, when we are safe and this is all over, but for now we need to think of a way to get to our co-ordinates and not run out of fuel. So please, as I have been trying to say to you three in the trunk, strap yourself in somehow cause this is going to be a bumpy ride…in 5, 4, 3...”

Coulson looked at May who had a smirk on her face because she knew what was coming and was already bucked in Lola and she braced her hands on the dashboard and watched has he cut Lola’s engine and felt her begin to drop like a stone. 

“AC, what are you…arrrgggggggghhhhhhh!” Skye screamed, clutching at anything she could.

Coulson navigated the drop as though he had done it a thousand times before when in actual fact his heart was in his throat as he saw the ground approaching at an alarming rate and he flicked the switch and prayed that Lola’s engine would roar to life and land them gently on the ground.

Nothing happened, he looked at May and he could hear screaming coming from behind him, it could have been Skye and Jemma cause it sounded feminine so Fitz might have fainted. 

He did it again and the engine whirred as though she was trying her best to start and May slammed her fists on the dashboard and suddenly she roared loud and proud as though Lola had just been catching her breath.

He landed gently on the ground and both oldest Agents turned around and looked in the trunk at the youngest Agents, Skye and Jemma were clinging to each other as thought they hadn’t realised they landed safely and were on solid ground and Fitz true to Phil’s thoughts, had fainted and was sprawled across the girl’s laps.

Eventually, the two girls looked around and started to take in their surroundings, “Woooaaahhhh, that was so not there when we landed.”  
They all looked around to see a wooden chateaux in the woods but if you looked at it from a certain angle, it looked as though nothing was there but right in front of their eyes was a solid structure. 

“This is something that I have always kept secret, away from anyone except May, so if anything happened to either of us there was always something under the radar where we could go to recuperate. It is not as fancy as anything that S.H.I.E.L.D. could conjure up but with it being so desolate and not many inhabitants about it is less likely that we will be found, at least for a while anyway.”

They heard a ruffling and they all looked up to see the supplies dropping out of the sky, Fitz had attached each of his D.W.A.R.F.S. to a box and they safely navigated the supplies down to the team without any damage, Coulson would have thanked him but he was currently faced down in the dirt as the girls had dropped him.

“Skye; grab the box. Jemma; cover Lola with foliage and muck (he averted his gaze as he grimaced at the mere thought of having to do this but he knew she had to be hidden a bright red car would attract attention) and we will take Fitz into the châteaux and put him on the sofa.”

Once that had been done they all gathered around in a relatively large room and everyone looked at Coulson waiting for the next move or idea from their leader, “First things first, we need get set up and secondly we need to--”

“Ooowwwww! Why do I feel like I’ve been ran over by The Bus?” Everyone turned to look at the young Scotsman who was holding his head like it would fall off.

“Welcome to the land of the living, sleeping beauty.” Skye smirked at him.

“As I was saying, then we need to find out how the hell Hydra caught up with us so quickly.”

“Err sir? I think I might have the answer to that.” Jemma was holding something very small, muddy but incredibly bright in her hand, “This is a long distance frequency transmitter which could feed information from satellites until you were in another continent, Ward must have put under your engine where no one would bother to look. I will have to--”

Skye grabbed it out of her hand, dropped it to the floor and stomped on it … 

“What the? “ 

“Skye why did you do that?” 

“Well it could still be transmitting, couldn’t it Jemma?”

“Yes, but between the three of us I am sure we could have found a jamming signal.”

Skye looked as stupid as she felt, as a hacker and a geek she should have known that one of them could have done that but in the excitement she had forgotten.

“Now what you, me and Fitz are going to do is test and investigate this device, see if we can get some Intel on the technology etc that they used.”

With that the three youngest recruits walked off to another room and left the two oldest standing there as though they didn’t exist. 

In the blink of an eye Coulson found himself looking up at the ceiling and then the sexiest brown eyes came into his view, he felt a weight pressing on his thighs and his eyes shot back up to hers and saw the smirk of all smirks on her face.

“Now remember when I said you were going to pay…?”

She rotated her hips and ripped a groan straight from Coulson throat.

“Melinda please behave, they’re just in the other room…”

She yank his hands and put them above his head, any other time he knew he could over power them this but this was May and he knew her arsenal was just as vast as his, she dropped her lips to his neck and starting nipping and licking over his pulse point, she knew from their other encounters that this drove him mad. 

She shove her hands in his hair and scrapped down the back of his neck never once missing a beat in the rotation of her hips, she could feel something making itself known and a particular turn.

“For the love of god May, have mercy on me I am begging you, I would love nothing more then to do this with less clothes on, but now is not the time…ohhhh mmmyyyy godddd.”

“Next time I tell you, you will pay remember this.” May gave him a soul searing kiss on the lips and then got up and walked towards the others leaving a flustered Coulson in need of a cool down.


	10. The chip, the track and the unfortunate bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They think that if they can fix the chip they might be able to find out who is tracking them, but is all what it seems? what else does the future hold for the group?

Fitz was on the sofa, sporting an almighty headache whilst Skye was Jemma inspecting the smashed up pieces of the transmitter. They knew they needed to use any form of technology as sparingly as possible and always in different locations but this meant going out into the wilderness and trying to find a signal. The risk with this is having to go out in pairs and always taking May or Coulson with them and as they otherwise disposed, they claimed sleep but ideas running through the younger Agent’s heads, involving theories other than sleeping.

“Fitz we need to seriously think about how to fix this transmitter, when Skye stood on it she damaged the micro chip and now there is not way for us to find out where this was transmitting too. We need either something to take the chips place, or something that will help the chip transmit.” Jemma kept looking at Fitz .

“Owww, it feels like there is a hundred Scotsman tossing cabers in my head and screaming at the top of their lungs...”

“Fitz, stop being a big Jessie and come help, you don’t have concussion just a really bad headache that will pass when the painkillers start to work but you are going to have something worse than a headache if you do not help us.” Jemma was taking on a clipped British accent that Skye had only ever heard once and that was when Jemma was arguing with Coulson, so she knew Fitz had better start moving quickly, she knew how to pack a punch.

Skye was looking at so-called un-redacted file that Coulson had given her, but something was missing, she could feel it in her gut. This would be a bit of an awkward time to ask something especially when they were on the run from Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Well by the looks of it Jemma, it can be hand soldered but I need a reasonably strong magnifying glass to see what I am doing or else its my fingers that will be soldered together.” Fitz starting rummaging around the stuff in the box and pulled out soldering iron, an old microscope, flux pen, and some tweezers. “Now, I could be a while but I’ll get it done and then we can trace where this beauty came from. It looks to be high performance and the parts look expensive, hence harder to come by and easy to trace.” With that Fitz walked to the table at the other side of the room and started organising his stuff the way Jemma knew he would, through habit.

Whilst all of this was taking place, May was doing her Tai Chi in the kitchen with the house being so small there were limited open spaces for her to relax. She slowed her breathing and was doing her damn best to clear of mind of how Phil felt when she was straddling him

‘Breathe in and out, in and out.’ She had her eyes closed so didn’t see him but could smell his cologne, and it was that which caused her pulse to race.

“So I have been thinking May, I don’t think that it was just Hydra involved in this. I mean they boarded The Bus knowing all the access codes and even knew how to place it on autopilot. The Bus is a fifty million dollar top notch piece of transport with some of the latest weaponry devised for this century and even with Ward there were access codes higher then his permission Level.”

“Phil, what are you trying to say?” May said calmly as she tried to concentrate on her breathing.

“Melinda,” and yet again that got him a look that clearly showed she was not happy but would save it for later, “You heard Ward before you threw him of The Bus….”

“I did not throw, I shoved. There’s a big difference, but still enjoyed it...”

“He had already disclosed the information to Hydra but someone else was piggy backing off that signal, S.H.I.E.L.D. must now know that I am a psychic too.”

“More like a pain in the cute ass.”

“Yes May, you do have a cute ass especially in those yoga pants,” he now had a far away look on his face that clearly showed he was not thinking about Hydra or S.H.I.E.L.D, “Anyways, if S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra are working together, we have a massive problem with double the fire power.”

“Sir? Sir, we’ve fixed the chip and Fitz has burnt his fingers but we have fixed the chip.” Jemma came running in and showed the two senior agents the whole chip, “Now we can fit it back into Lola and see where it is transmitting too and with that she ran outside, Phil saw her at her happiest when science was involved.

They watch as Fitz and Jemma lifted up the hood of Lola and place it back in the engine with a tiny pair of tweezers, “Now that has been done we should be able to backtrack where it came from but diffuse the signal so they can’t find--”

Fitz was just in the middle of the sentence when

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

“Fiiiitz, is it suppose to do that cause we didn’t hear that last time?” Jemma was looking at others a worried look on their faces.

“RUN RUN RUN! Get the hell away from the car!”

Everyone started to run towards the chateaux again when a huge explosion came from behind them, they were all thrown forward face first into the dirt. They all got up and turned around to see Lola up in flames, they all turned to look at Coulson.

“Phil”

“AC”

“Sir”

Was all heard at the same time but Phil just stared as his most prized possession went up in smoke, “Someone had better have something before that car exploded or someone is going to get a slap.” May put her hand in his and gave him a look, which soothed him but still didn’t stop the fact that Lola was on fire.

“Well sir, we have got some information that we need to analyse which Fitz, Jemma and I will do it right now.” With that they all scurried away knowing that their boss was not happy, May turned to look at him.

“Hey Phil, at least we are all safe for now but we need to think of moving on even on foot, cause I can guarantee you, they will see that smoke going up into the air.” 

May grabbed hold of his face, looked into his eyes and pecked him on the lips, “We will sort this I promise, I don’t care where I have to run to with you but I’ll follow you, no matter what happens.”

Phil tucked his hand round her neck and kissed her, his tongue worked its way into her mouth to do what the lower half of their bodies wanted to do but it was mainly with the gratefulness that she and the others were not injured in the explosion.

“Looks like we need to get on the move then, doesn’t it?” Phil pulled her by the hand towards the others knowing that they were all on borrowed time, but all he wanted was some peace and quiet with May, even if they just lay together to block out the world, they could work the rest of it out later.

 


	11. Sneaking, caves and Words not said.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has been lending Phil a helping hand or leading him into a trap? what happens when everything is in a rush and mistakes are made?

Phil was in his room staring at the ceiling thinking of what needed to be done, he knew he needed to call on a few favours and try to get some transport but nothing could replace Lola. Someone was sending a message and he heard it loud and clear, he needed to go and get far away from the others the further away that he was the safer they would be, whoever it was were going after him not May and the others and they were being put in danger cause he carried what they thought was a curse.

He got up and changed into jeans and hooded top, he knew he’d be more conspicuous his suits then anything else and he packed some essentials in a rucksack an headed towards the stairs. He crept down the stairs and headed towards the door, shutting it with a gentle click but what he was unaware of was that he not going alone a lithe and panther like female was hot on his tail. 

He had been walking through the woods heading towards an old friend to call in a favour; in trade for a car and some weapons and hopefully, he can make it towards the airport, he knew of secret bases and places where he could stay until they hopefully forgot about him and the gang could move on without him.

“Going somewhere alone, Philip Coulson?”

“Holy shit,” He whipped his head round to see a very angry and hurt looking Melinda May, “May, what hell do you think that you are doing, scaring me like that and why are you not back at the--”

***SMACK***

Phil grabbed hold of his mouth and looked at May. 

“After all we have been through Phil, you were going to leave us? How could you even think of abandoning us like that? You and your stupid pride with the ideals that have no foundation, you were there for me now why can’t we be there for you?” May stood there with her hands on her hips, the lean mean fighting machine that he knew she was.

“May, listen to me, I was not leaving you, now we are together in every sense of the word why would I leave you? I was going to a contact to obtain other modes of transport and weapons so we can try and make it out of the country and somewhere else before they blow us up. Look, I’m pissed off that Lola is gone, hell yes I am, she was my pride and joy, but nothing would replace you or the gang so can you please don’t--”

Phil found his back up against the tree and arms suddenly but pleasantly full with one Melinda May, her arms were around his neck and her lips were on his and the hottest dance he ever performed begun. She was angry, happy and sexy all at the same time but Phil could not get enough of it, he swung her around pressing her against the tree  with the lower half of his body making her feel just how much she affected him and the thought of losing her. 

“Oh god, Phil.” Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he tucked his head in the crevice of her neck and bit her, though not enough to make her bleed, but the pleasure that was shooting through them both was short circuiting their brain, she started rolling her hips and Phil faulted as he could feel the heat through her clothing and wanted her naked now!

“Phil, Phil.” She started tugging at his hair until his eyes full of fire and heat were looking into hers passion and desire mirrored his own, both pressed their heads together panting breaths mingling, but a smile written across their faces.

“Look, does not get me wrong and do not think that I am not enjoying this, cause believe me, I am. Before you ask, I am not doing this to torment or frustrate you, but the kids are home alone. Don’t you think that we should get to your contact and back with them ASAP, but don’t get me wrong you are going to be naked the first chance that I get.” She was looking at him and saw the love in his eyes but also the understanding that they had job to do and charges to look after, so he slowly lowered her to the ground rubbing against every square inch of her luscious body.

He took hold of her hand and they set off together under the blanket of darkness and the shimmer of start light heading to a destination that only Phil knew about, hopefully by the time the kids got up they would be back around the breakfast table knowing nothing other than ‘Mama-May’ and ‘Papa-Phil’ were there to guide the way.

Every so often one of them couldn’t help it and their counterpart was pressed against the nearest hard surface, temptation getting too much for May to ignore but an hour into their journey they came across a clearing but couldn’t approach any further. May looked at Phil but only he seem to know what is going on, he approached the clearing until he an invisible force and slow a scrawl began to appear oozing a read substance until this riddle appeared,

“What is born with 4 legs walks on 2 legs and dies with 3 legs?”

May looked at him like he actually was losing his mind but to him it seemed perfectly clear and in a firm voice answered, “A human being, we start our life crawling then walk on two legs and end using an aid like a crutch, so we walk on three.”

A shimmer could be seen an the invisible force disappeared to reveal a cave which he and May entered, “How come I know nothing about this?” 

“Sorry May, your level was not high enough and I left it here for an emergency, Fury gave me the co-ordinates and when I dropped Lola, I was praying that my directions was off. It is not even half as advanced as anything S.H.I.E.L.D. could produce but it will give us the essentials that we need to get the others off the island.”

Both May and Phil started packing all they could into the rucksacks, everything from guns to knives to food until they both saw the thing Phil had been praying would be there, an army style 4x4 All Terrain Vehicle. May looked at Phil with disgust, she knew that they needed transport but they needed something that would not fall apart, “May, we do not have a choice we need something to get us to a small airport and away to safety, I knew if I tried to leave the island alone you would--”

“Hunt you down and cut out your tongue?”

“Something like that but maybe a little less graphic?” He smirked at her and turn to the ATV and took the keys hidden under the exhaust of the car and stuck them in the ignition. He turned the key hearing a coughing and spluttering, his worst fear might be coming true and they had run out of options, he tried again it coughed then splutter so May kicked it and like magic it whirred to life.

What Phil didn’t know is whilst they had been doing this someone had tracked the hideout and accessed his logins. Enemies were closing in and all of sudden the ground begun to shake as grenades began to hit the top of the shelter, May looked at Phil and they knew that there time was up he knew they needed fast and evasive driving so they agreed Phil would drive. He prayed that the shield had not shimmered back into place or they would crash and be caught. He put the pedal to the metal and shot out of the entrance and across the clearing with May keeping hold on the goodies they had place in the bag. Debris and bullets flew around them as the trees exploded centimetres from their vehicle, Phil was now hoping he still remembered the way, he was trying to concentrate on the road but something caught his eye and looked to the side just as a branch caught May squarely at the side of the head and ripped her from the car.

Phil’s world narrowed as he slammed onto the brakes coming to screeching holt, the bullets were coming thick and fast around them and he recognised an insignia as his very own S.H.I.E.L.D, so he was being hunted from all angles and now he needed to move fast. He placed May in the backseat of the ATV and set off knowing he was minutes from the home. 

He screeched to a holt at the front of the chateaux, “Skye! Jemma! Fitz! Pack up now, take only what you can get your hands on and get in the truck we have been found and need to move!”

“Where is May?” Skye looked worried biting her bottom lip like the baby that she was, when she was left at orphanage.

“She is unconscious, she hit her head and fell out of the truck. Jemma and Fitz get in the back, try and do something for May, make sure her brain doesn’t swell and check her breathing! Skye you are in the front with me.”   
Everyone started to scurry about, Phil noticed that the noises were coming closer S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra were hot on their tail and knew that time was limited.

He put his lips close to her ear, “Now you listen to me, you are not going anywhere you promised me now, you better wake up and wake up soon cause there is no one else, no one but you that I want to say ‘I love you’ to.” He rubbed her hair but didn’t see the tears in the eyes of the three youngest Agents behind him. 

“Come on guys we gotta move!”

***Boom Boom***

The world was beginning to explode around them, whilst Jemma and Fitz took care of May, Phil put his foot down but calling on any deity out there, that they would make it out of this alive and he could show May just what she meant to him through actions and through words. His worst fear would be if he never got that chance and now he was wondering if he ever would and the thought terrified him. There was no way he could imagine living in a world without May, there my his side, lighting the way.


	12. Awaking, A kiss and an ugly surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May has an ugly headaches but nurse Phil will try and make her feel better but who is watching and waiting to pounce on someone who cannot actually hear him?

He found an alcove and parked up for a while to give the team time to check on May, a massive bump appearing above her right eye but her breathing was still steady. 

“Go and stretch your legs but do not go too far, it wont be long before the bullets start flying.”

Off they go, leaving Phil holding May in his arms and patting a cloth on her head, “Now you listen to me, you better wake up and wake up soon. I have got so much to say to you and I promised to follow the path of your body but it’s hard when you are unconscious. Now if you don’t wake up soon I’ll tickle your feet cause I know you don’t like it and--”

“Philip Coulson, if you even consider going anywhere near my feet, I swear that you will feel the pain I’m having in my head and then some. I will hang you out by your crown jewels, on the wing of the bus.”

May turned her head, “God, I feel like I have been hit by The Bus, what happened?”

“We were on the run and you got side swiped by a tree trunk, you have been out for over 15 hours. I was worried that you weren’t going to come back, longest fifteen hours of my--”

As Phil was speaking, May’s hand began the torturous journey up his chest, playing with his nipples that were already protruding through his shirt. His breathing was starting to hitch as he felt where her hand was heading she curled it around his neck and pulled him down, “Now Phil, I am injured and I want you to kiss me better, can you do that for me?” Her lips were a hairs breath away until he closed the small gap and entered heaven, he felt the butterflies set off in his stomach and his chest felt relief knowing that she was alright. 

Before he knew what was happening, May was laid down and she’d pull Phil on top of her, legs had opened to accommodate him and a frenzy occurred.

She pulled his jacket off and put it behind her head looking up at him with a smirk on her face, “Make me feel better, my knight in a two piece suit.” 

He looked at her with all the love and adoration on his face and placed his hands on her hips and sealed it with a soul searing kiss, even though he was wearing a shirt she was getting her hands on him one way or another, even if just to confirm that they were both still alive. 

Her hands roamed his back, feeling the scar caused by Loki and raked her nails down his back, Phil arch his back and moan was literally dragged from his throat it was one of the best sounds that she had ever heard and she intended to hear it again.   
Phil had his face tucked in her neck, nipping at her collarbone, marking her as his and only his, he trailed his lips down her chest rubbing his hands down her arms taking the vest down with it, ready to reveal her to him. 

Phil was licking his lips looking at the luscious woman below that was going to be his, he was just about to go further when he heard a voice that poured cold water over the whole situation…

“Awww, Phil baby, cant believe that you ratted me and threw me to the curb. Is the luscious Melinda May better than me?” Phil threw his hoodie across May and turned around, his hand slowly grabbing the gun hidden under the seat.

“Garrett what are you doing here? S.H.I.E.L.D. never called you and as far as I am aware there is no crisis for S.H.I.E.L.D. to be involved in? Why are you here?”

Garrett started to laugh, a blood curdling laugh and said, “Besides this,” he pulled his shirt up to reveal the metal plate across his abdomen, “and this is called a Tran-cranial stimulator but we have been tampering with its ability and as long as you are within 100 miles of one of these, you cannot read or hear a thing in my mind.”

“Was Ward holding one of those? Why did I not find it?” Phil was now livid and ready to shoot if Garrett if he so much as twitched, as he knew, or so he thought he knew May was behind, in slowly prepping herself for an attack.   

“Of course Ward had one, how do you think he could get on The Bus and infiltrate your team if you were reading his mind? His face might be blank a lot of the time but his mind was always working and that is why not even the ‘Magical Phil’ or ‘Sassy May’ could work out what he was. I ordered him to tell S.H.I.E.L.D. as I knew that they would turn against you and make you become their little lab rat if they got their hands on you. Sticking those little needles in your brain to see if something occurred or if you reacted, but you would be used to that wouldn’t you? Remember T.A.H.I.T.I. is a magical place…”

Phil shot the gun and missed by millimetres, “That’s a warning, next time you will be on your knees…”

“Ah Phil, Phil, Phil. You always did love to talk and that was your down fall.”

As Skye, Fitz and Jemma all came back into the distance a thundering noise could be heard, whilst Garrett was standing there a massive rotor bladed machine known as a ‘Black Hawk’ appeared in the sky behind him, M60D machines guns point directly at Phil and the team. 

Now Phil knew that his time was limited and needed to bargain his way out of this, “Look Garrett, you can take me, test me, use me as a guinea pig and I’ll show you any of the powers that I have that S.H.I.E.L.D. does not know about. Just please leave them alone, I do not care what you do to me just let them go.”

May was stood with the others behind her, ‘Mama May’ watching her ‘little ducklings’ and also hiding a gun in the back of her pants, “Phil, I swear if we make it out of this, I am going to beat you to a pulp.”

“May, I don’t care. I would rather you guys live than let them test on you too and if you want to beat me, you never know I might like it.” Phil gave her a fiery look and smirk that could melt ice. All May could was blush and stand there with her mouth open. 

“Eh guys, as much as I am glad that you are getting it on, I mean truly we knew it was coming, but we are just glad that it is out in the open but please can we concentrate on living here…?” Skye was happy but concerned about having a Black Hawk ready to shoot them down.

“Well Coulson, let sees how good you really are. Both physical and psychic abilities in play here, but I am still going to take your dead carcass and test on it. You can guarantee that you are going to be on your knees begging for your life.”

Phil looked around, checking the location of all the others and walk towards Garrett until the barrel of the gun was square over his heart, “Go on Garrett, do your worst but make it count, because if get back up, I will kill you, that is if May doesn’t do it first.”

Everyone stood there not moving a muscle and waiting with baited breath to see if Garrett pulled the trigger taking Coulson into darkness…


	13. A surprise, a visitor and a reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought that a long time friend would turn out to be a enemy? who will be his guardian angel but what will be his cost ?

The sweat was running down his neck, a single droplet running down his spine and the only sound that he could hear was that of his breath whilst he waited to see if the maniac Garrett was going to end his life. He found it wholly ironic that he could survive being stabbed in the chest, being operated on whilst he was awake and smacked in the face by Melinda May, but it takes megalomaniac pointing a gun at his face with a Black Hawk for back up to take him down.

A branch snapped and all hell broke lose as Phil launched towards Garrett intent on ripping his throat out, from his peripheral vision he saw May break away and head for the trees but he had a chance to call her as a fist collided with his face, he stumbled backwards looking at Garrett with a venomous look, “Ah Phil, slowing down in your old age? You weren’t that bad in the academy but I will always kick your ass for I have the added advantage that you cant read me.”

Suddenly Garrett felt an injection in his neck and he whipped around to find a smug but very scarred looking Jemma Simmons, “Well sir, you see, I’ve just injected you with a truth serum and now regardless of whether Agent Coulson can read your or not he will at least be able to get the truth out of you as to what your plans are.” Jemma saw the raging look in Garrett’s eyes and the vein on the side of his neck pulsing as the blood spread to his brain, showing his teeth he was snarling and running towards Jemma hands raised to be placed around her neck.

Jemma was back up against a tree with Garrett almost catching up when he felt a heavy weight upon his back and in a matter moments an angry Scotsman’s was snarling in his ear, “There is no way on this earth that you are touching a hair on her head, I will rip you apart with my bare hands or die trying.”

Garrett pulled Fitz off his back and flung him against the tree trunk like a rag doll, “If that is the best that you can do then I suggest you kill yourself now before I come over there and do it for you. You are the puniest thing that I have ever come across and I have fought some things in my time….”

“Hey Garrett, who is out there besides you? I know you did not come alone. You’ve always been a spineless glory seeking bastard but you ride on the coat tails of others.”   
Garrett spun round to face Phil and clamped his mouth shut, the urge to talk was the most powerful thing he had ever felt.

“Oh by the way, I’ve adapted the truth serum to your body, according to the files on S.H.I.E.L.D. and upped the strength of the dosage. If you decide that you do not want to talk then eventually your head will explode from trying to hold in all the information, so my advice would be to talk and get it off your chest.” Jemma looked so proud of herself knowing that she had just bested Garrett at his own game.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra are now as one, we have taken them over and infiltrated our way to the top, Fury is dead, his car had an unfortunate accident when it tackled a rocket launcher and lost. We now own the entire system and we’re bringing it down on you and Skye, we want to open you up and find out about your psychic ability and her because of her 0-8-4 status and her reaction to GH325.”

“Who is on this island?”

“Everyone Coulson, I knew never to underestimate you and your little gang so I came literally with guns blazing as you can see from the Blackhawk above me. I intend to get what and I don’t care how I am going to get it …and If I get Melinda May that would be the icing on the cake.” He looked at Phil and gave a grotesque and crude wink to show Phil that his intentions were less than pure for her too.

“Garrett, I have died and come back to life, I have been stabbed in the heart and still lived to tell the tale, now I am going to do that same to you but I can guarantee that you are not going to be able to say the same.” Phil was once again approaching Garrett and even though he knew Garrett had the advantage he was not going to let him harm a hair on anyone’s head but his own.

Garrett was raising the gun again and pointed it square between Phil’s eyes, Phil slowly closed them praying that he would shoot him there and ruin any chances of tampering with his brain. 

Then he chuckled, “Now why would I do that and ruin a precious organ that I am soon going to tamper with?” He lowered the gun to his heart but in the distance Phil saw a familiar face in the pilot seat of the Blackhawk, Fury was looking directly at him but made a gesture to tell Phil to keep his mouth shut and play along.

“So Garrett how long have you know that I was a psychic?”

“At first I didn’t believe it but after Ward started feeding back information about how you got attached to him, I knew that Ward would not lie to me, so I needed to get to you and fast. Ward had hacked in the S.H.I.E.L.D. database and piggy-backed into Skye’s computer where a whole hoard of information about frequencies was on there, I told Ward to get the information and I’d bargain with those who’d want you.”

Slowly and with the accuracy she was known for having, May crept up behind him praying that Phil would school his features regarding the amount of blood that was on her clothes. None of it being her own, she had met a few people who thought it was a bright idea to fight then give in so she had to teach them a lesson in manners and truth. They are now face down in the dirt definitely one with mother nature and most likely not going to wake up anytime soon but Garrett should have taught them to ‘Know thy Enemy.’

“Now Phil, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, you going--”

He never got chance to finish that sentence as a leg swooped round and took his legs from under him, the gun in his hand fired into the air or so it seemed. 

May whipped around, “Run! Move your asses now!” 

They all started to run towards the vehicle, when May had creeped around it and ready to roar into action, they got to the vehicle but then May noticed that no one was in the drivers seat. She looked around her head whipping through the air and heart ready to burst as she looked for Phil. 

Jemma and Skye had helped Fitz into the back of the four by four and tending to the wounds on his head but there was no Phil. Then she saw him, a body face down in the dirt just below the Blackhawk and she set off towards the man not knowing that Fury was in that hawk ready to strike when the time was right.

She skidded to the side of Phil and saw that the bullet had not been fired into the air as she had first thought but hit him in the shoulder and he had hit his head on his way down to the floor, she picked him up in the fireman’s lift and made her way towards the car.

Garrett got up on his knees point the gun at May and Phil, “Just where do you think you’re taking him ? He is mine.”

She saw the Blackhawk fire up ready to inflict damage, “Garrett, you can kiss my ass if you think you can stop me then have fun with your friend.” 

She pointed to the helicopter and the rocket launchers ready to fire, “Good Luck Garret, cause you’re so going to need it.” She set off in the ATV with the injured gang and heard the almighty explosion in the distance and praying that Garrett was no more, but right now healing her team was her first priority. 

She turned to see a cloud of black smoke engulf the sport where she’s sure Garrett was standing moments before.

For now she’d have to wait and see….


	14. Escape, an unintended flight and finding safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flight but with an added passenger , safe haven , the truth and maybe just maybe finding safety ...

May had been driving solidly through the night until she had found an old contact from her mission days, she paid him and obtained flight manifests, fake passports and some medical supplies. 

Her first point of call was to find somewhere safe to patch them up and check Phil’s status, she thinks the bullet is a through and through but without inspecting she cannot be sure, she looked behind her to see Skye intently watching Phil and Fitzsimmons asleep on each others shoulder.

Eventually she finds a run down motel that has barely seen a cleaner let alone CCTV, so she parks at the end of the row and gets out of the car, “May where are you going?” Skye queries and watches as she walks around the back of the motel leaving the three youngsters and a wounded Phil, luckily the anaesthetic that Jemma had given him was keeping him unconscious for now but Skye was still wondering when they were going to have that talk.

In the middle of her reverie three doors simultaneously opened up and May walked out of the furthest one, “Guys in you go, put Phil in with me and give me the medical supplies and you guys split the two rooms how you want, but do not make any noise that will attract attention.” With that May walked into the room.

Fitz and Jemma look at each another, “Maybe we should all share together and then we can talk about what the hell is going on and Skye you need to tell us what happened, why we are being shot at and who is trying to kill us?”

“Ok, ok, Jemma enough with the questions, let’s sit down and we can talk.”

In the other room May had stripped Coulson of his shirt jacket and tie, now she was cleaning the wound with antiseptic. She knows she had to stick her finger in to ensure that nothing was there but when she inspected Phil’s back there was an identical hole confirming what she thought. “Phil, I swear to you that if you thought that smack you received was hard you just wait until all this is through, I am not having sex with you for the next year…I swear…”

“Hey, a man is injured here and now you threatening no sex for a year? That’s cruel and unusual punishment,” She looked up to see the pale face and misty eyes staring back at her, he sounded a bit husky but that was only to be expected with the medication they had used on him, she got him some water and helped him sit up.

“What the hell were you thinking Phil, we could have run, all of us and still kept you in once piece. But no, yet again, you had to play the damn hero. I had only just found you and before I got tell you that I love you, you go and get yourself shot…!”

In the middle of her tirade he grabbed her hair and pulled her close wrapping his hand around her neck, planting a searing kiss on her lips which he considered to a very enjoyable and effective way of shutting her up. He nipped her bottom lip and soothed it with his tongue then his tongue migrated into her mouth, he wanted her to feel how much her words had affected him. 

Slowly but surely they parted after he nipped her a few more times making sure she got the message, “I love you too and I would rather take a bullet than let him take you. I WILL show you and I WILL make good on my promises when we get off this damn island, but if I could have another kiss that would help us both.” 

He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and she knew she was a goner, she lent down ensuring that her weight was not on his injured shoulder but she didn’t have to worry. He shoved her arm from under him and felt her full weight on his waiting body. He nipped her neck, “Don’t worry baby, I will always tell you if you’re hurting me.” She laid down on his other shoulder and she felt his breathing steady out, she lifted her head and saw that his eyes softly closed, she smiled knowing that they would all be alright she laid back down and took the much needed sleep she had missed recently.

As the morning broke, May heard a gentle tapping at the door and rose to look at the still sleeping Phil, she walked towards the door and slowly opened it, checking for who was on the other side. 

Waiting with baited breath, was the other three, eagerly wanting to know if Phil was alright, “Come on May, let us in. We want to see the big man, is he up and running yet?” Skye was practically flying with the anticipation coursing through her. 

“Let them in,” May knew that voice anywhere and opened the door practically throwing the three younger agents inside.

Phil shot up pointing a gun squarely at the four agents, “Hey, hey Phil, it is just us put the gun down.” 

May put her hand over the barrel of the gun and waited for the recognition to return to his eyes.

Phil looked around and stated, “The odds are against us and we need to move and quickly. I--”

“Phil, I have got us flight manifests, money, private plan and now we are going to move.” Phil looked at the woman, the love of his life and saviour, “Now you three go and get your stuff packed, we are leaving in thirty minutes and anyone who is not in the car will be running beside as I drive.”

The three younger occupants scurried out of the room knowing that May would make good on her promise.

As promised, the three younger ones sat in the back and the two older in the front of the four by four, driving down the back roads, the older agents knew they needed to or it increased their chances of being caught. 

After a couple of hours driving and she came across the smallest airport they had ever seen, with only one plane and the little cupboard known as an office. 

May pulled up behind the office and stepped out, she gestured with her finger over her mouth that the others should be quiet and then she left. 

“What’s she doing?” Fitzsimmons asked together. 

“Doing what May does to make sure we’re safe.” Skye was certain of this although she wasn’t sure of the methods that May would take to get this done but she could imagine.

A few minutes after, May came swinging a set of keys around her finger and gestured for them to get on the aeroplane as fast as they could Fitzsimmons helped Coulson make his way up the stairs whilst Skye held open the door. 

Everyone was settled and was waiting for May to get on and close the door, slowly they made it down the poor excuse for a run way, “Lift off,” Skye yelled over the noise of the engines, with a smile on her face as she saw the land below disappear.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” They all whipped around their head around to see a very ugly, very burnt, but more importantly a very pissed off and armed Garrett. 

He was limping along the middle of the plane, flesh hanging on by the merest of threads, muscle on show and half of his skull on display. They saw the damage that Fury had done but he had not managed to deliver the final blow, that would end the torment for everyone involved in this whole sorry venture. 

“Now Sky, I know that Phil has been hiding things from you, so let me fill in the blanks for you and then you won’t have to wonder anymore. The Agent that left you at the Orphanage was the Agent that k--”

“Garrett, I am telling you right now if you finish that sentence, I promise, I’ll tear you limb from limb before I put a bullet in your head and have you entrails decorate the wings of the plane.” Phil was beyond furious, he had a murderous look in his eyes showing that he meant every word and would carry out his threat in a heartbeat. 

“Now Philip, is that the way to talk to an old friend? With what we have been through, would you really do that to little old me? I know for a fact that you wouldn’t do that to m--”

He didn’t get the chance to finish the sentence or taunt any further as he was now sporting a very large hole between his eyes, blood trickling down and a second round followed through his throat ensuring that he would meet the maker. 

“No, he might not do it, but you can bet your ass I would.” The whole plane turned around towards the cockpit where their saviour and resident warrior woman, Melinda May, stood there, gun raised to fire again if she needed to. “Now, make sure that piece of shit is dead.” May ordered no one in particular.

“Now what?” Asked Skye.

“Now, we are going to see if he really can because I am going throw him out of the plane.” May threw him over her shoulder as though he was nothing more than a wad of paper or a useless ornament, “Hold on ladies and gents, it’s about to get a bit bumpy and not in a good way,” she looked in Phil’s direction and gave him a sly wink.

“Oh my god, I think I am going to vomit.” Skye did look a funny shade of green but it was more to do with the lewd pictures of her ‘work-dad’ and ‘work-mom’ in her head rather than actually being ill.

Later on Phil turned to look at her, “You ok?”

“What was Garrett going to say about me?” Skye looked at Coulson, pleadingly for answer that she had been searching for.

“Nothing important.” 

“AC, how can you say that? He was going to tell me about my past, how come he knows and you don’t? Unless…” The penny dropped, “What have you been hiding?”

Phil knew that his time was up and that he was going to have to tell her the truth or at least what he knew of the truth, “Skye the Agent that dropped you at the Orphanage was the Agent that we think had killed your mother but we do not think that your mother was a human…” The conversation continued well into the night, everything that Phil saw in the un-redacted file and also advising that he had kept it from her because he wanted her to feel wanted and know she was loved.

They landed in the Canary Islands, in a place called ARONA; they knew it to be secluded and a place where Hydra would not follow due to their ignorance of the place. 

They drove to a secluded spot where they knew shelter to be, Skye was quiet the entire time and Phil was sleeping the weight of the day taking its toll on him. Once May stopped she guided them into the house and told them to get a room and settle in, things would all be worked out in the morning.

Skye lay staring at the ceiling the truth of AC‘s words going through her head and thinking if she was human at all? Fitzsimmons were out cold oblivious to Skye’s problem.

May lay on her side staring at the sleeping form of Phil Coulson, she didn’t know what she had done to deserve this but she was going to make it work with him and keep the others safe, of that she was certain. With her mind made up and her charges safe, Mamma May lay down, snuggling up to Phil’s good shoulder and allowed herself a few hours of uninterrupted sleep with the knowledge that they’d be safe, even if just for a little while….


	15. Healing, Family and Finding Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a temporary place to call their own and heal. A family blood or not is what they all are and what does the future hold for them all ?

Phil begun to stir and the first thing that he felt was a throbbing in his shoulder and the second thing that he felt was a dead weight on his other arm, he opened his eyes and turned onto his side to the sleeping form of Melinda May. All he could do was look in awe as he hair splayed beyond her like a brunette halo and that to him is what she should be wearing cause she was and always will be his angel, he didn’t know what he did to deserve her but he had every intention of keeping her.

In the middle of his reverie he heard, “Phil, I can feel you watching me, stop it.” She turned her head, her bright brown eyes stared back of him. 

“Well, quit giving me something to stare at then.”

“I can leave and then you will not have something to look at...” May got up to leave when she felt a solid pair of arms around her waist pulling her back onto the bed, staring into a sexiest eyes she had ever seen and they were shining with love. “You, Melinda May are not leaving my side ever again and I don’t care what I have to say or do to make sure that happens.” 

He bent his head down and planted his face in crease of her neck; he was planting scorching kisses along her neckline to behind her ear and sunk his teeth in her pulse point practically ripping a long drawn out moan from her throat. 

“Philip Coulson don’t you dare start something that you cannot finish. For the love of god please keep--”

***KNOCK KNOCK**

“AC, its Skye, can I talk to you when you have five minutes…? Oh, and Hi May, hope you’re ok in there.” She walked away but they could practically hear the smirk from the other side of the door as she left and walked down the hall.

“Look honey, I am going to have to talk to her, she’d found out the truth because Garret ran his mouth and now I need to go and be the father figure she never had and keep her from going off the deep end… ”

“Hey Phil, whilst I find it endearing and terribly arousing please stick to May if you don’t want me to jump you. Secondly, go and speak to her, she has just found out that we could’ve been the cause of her not having a mother but also that she might not be human. Go and be Phil Coulson, show her that we all care for her.” She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down, before he knew what hit him she and thrust her tongue into his mouth and was doing the sexiest of dances, she could feel something growing against her thigh and she pulled her leg up rubbing it sensually against Phil, “But remember, I want you alone ASAP, cause if I remember correctly, we have some mapping of bodies to do.” She ran her hands down his back and dug her nails into his butt cheeks and thrust her hips up rubbing against his very prominent piece, “Is that your concealed weapon or are you just pleased to see me?” 

She was smirking at him but he eyes held the love meant only for him, Phil had his face in her neck but a muffled sound could be heard, “Oh my god are you trying to kill me? I have been shot, stabbed, died and come back to life, but you Melinda May, are trying to finish me off.”

She army rolled them so she straddled Phil and he had her hips in a vice like grip, he was pleading with her to behave, “I am off to take a shower babe.” She literally sauntered off into the bathroom wearing ‘sexy’ like a second skin.

Phil laid back staring at the ceiling thinking he was a lucky bastard but he knew that first, he had a job to do.

He got up and got dressed, heading to the kitchen where he knew Skye would be, he passed Fitzsimmons. 

“How you doing sir?” Jemma asked.

“Phil. My name is Phil, and after all we have been through you have more then acquired the right to call me that, but more importantly how are you? Fitz, you ok? I saw you took a couple of hits back there?”

“Sir errr, I mean Phil, I’ll be fine just a few bumps and bruises but no way was he going to hurt any of you guys and get away with it.” By guys he know he was mainly talking about Jemma Simmons, he knew of his soft spot but was not going to call him on it until he was ready to tell the rest of the group that they had quit fighting feelings and admitted them. 

“Jemma, you?”

“Bit shook up Phil, but nothing that being around my family can’t cure…” She smiled at the quizzical look on his face, “By family I mean you guys, where ever you all are I want to be, cause I cannot imagine being apart of or wanting to be part of anything else.” 

Phi was speechless for the first time as Jemma threw her arms around him and Fitz patted him on the back, showing just how much he meant to not only May but to everyone, “ Wherever you go Phil, we are going too.” They walked off together and he saw just before they got to the other door, Fitz slipped his hand into Jemma’s and then they disappeared.

Phil, with a slightly bemused expression on his face, carried on his walk to the kitchen to see Skye. As he entered he saw Skye in world of her own so he approached gently and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey.”

“Hey Skye, want a drink?” Phil put the kettle on to make a cup of coffee and pulled out two cups knowing that she would want one anyway.

“Phil, am I an alien?” He whipped his head around and looked into the eyes of a child, “Will you still want me around? What if I break or turn bad? Was my mother even human? How did she really die?”

“Hey, hey, come here…” he grabbed her and pulled her to him, the sobbing was now uncontrollable, but he was not leaving her until she knew that she had a family and no matter what she would always have one.

“Look Skye, what Garret said was true we are not sure if the Agent that brought you to the orphanage killed your mother, but what I do know is that this Agent did their best to protect you and ensure that you were safe and under the watch of S.H.I.E.L.D. No matter what happens to you, we are there to watch, guide and protect you, the others are your family and so am I. You are going nowhere, unless you want to and it is NOT because you think that you might break or go bad, do you hear me?”  

“Really?” eyes were red, nose runny and voice hoarse but she still held that fear that he would reject her.

“You are going nowhere, except to see FitzSimmons, who I believe have made your favourite pizza with a ‘chick flick’ that even Fitz agreed to watch. You are family, you are MY family.” 

He kissed her forehead and held her until she was ready to let go, she lifted her head and said, “You know Phil, I have never had a male figure like that in my life, but I am sure glad that you’re it…. Now who mentioned pizza?” She squeezed him and kissed him on the cheek, “Now, I am sure May is waiting for you, no?” 

Now the smirk was full on grin, “And you my dear are full of cheek!”

“But you love me for it!” she quickly replied, 

“Yes Skye, yes I do.” She walked away into where FitzSimmons were and Phil just laughed to himself, knowing that everything was going to be ok. He set off back to his room on the hunt for his special lady, intent on fulfilling that promise that he had made to her.

He walked into his room but it was pitch black, his stomached dropped thinking that she had changed her mind when two arms snaked under his and landed on his chest. 

“Why is your heart beating so fast? I am not going anywhere Phil. Remember--?”

She never got chance to finish the sentence as he whipped around and pressed against the door, his hands threaded through her hair and tilted it back exposing her neck to him. 

He could see the pulse beating rapidly as nipped the aforementioned area, which he quickly realised, would rip the sounds he loved to hear. He peppered kisses all over her face and grabbed her hands pressing them above her head; he started to grind his hips against her making her feel what she does to him after mere moments. She was already gasping and attempting to break free, whilst he lavished kisses across the top of her breasts attempting to nudge her top out of the way, “Melinda, are you a fan of this top…?”

Before she could even answer he had let go of her hands which remained where they were and ripped her top in half, his delight was made all the more sweeter when he found that she was not wearing anything underneath. He dipped his head to pay homage to all of Melinda May and found that she was sensitive around her nipples as he licked, sucked and nibbled brining forth the pants and curses coming out of her mouth in equal measure. His tongue travelled the globes, he looked up to see her head tilted back mouth parted slightly, god he couldn’t believe his luck.

May thought she was in heaven, she thought she wanted to be the dominant one in the bedroom, but with Phil, she was happy to give the reigns over to him once in a while. She dropped her arms and pulled his shirt over his head, she was surprised at what he was hiding under the suit. He was not chiselled like others but he was well toned, lean and had hair travelling down his abdomen that she was desperate to follow. She grabbed his hair and yanked it up, pulling him to her, to kiss like her life depending on it. She bit his lip and pulled a groan from his throat and a hip thrust from below, letting her know that she too was striking the right chords.

Before she knew was happening he had lifted her off the floor, her legs wrapping around his waist, like she had done it a hundred times before. The heat emanating from the lower half of their bodies, they wanted it so bad and they would move heaven and earth to get release.

He threw her on the bed and started to crawl up her body, prowling like a predator, devouring her with his eyes and she was the prey. He had reached the top of her shorts and grabbed them with his teeth tugging them down her slender legs that seem to go on forever, even for her tiny frame. She waited until she thought he had changed his mind and then a jolt of electricity travelled up her spine when she looked down see Phil’s face disappear between her legs. Not one to quote a cliché, but she saw stars, the entire cosmos passed her closed eyes as she felt Phil devour her like his last meal, he was playing her like a violin and his tongue was the bow.

She tugged his head up, “Get naked Agent, and yes, that is an order. We have time for all that later, but right now, I just want to feel what it is like to be loved by you.” She watched him drop his trousers and before she could stop herself. 

“So, it was a concealed weapon in your pants.” She hooked her leg around his thigh and pulled him down to her.

“May, do you have any idea what you mean to me?”

“If it’s half as much as you mean to me then I might have an idea, now take us home.”

Phil laid his arms at the side of her head and stared into the glorious pools that were Melinda May’s eyes as he lined himself up to slide home, inch by glorious inch May’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and her hands immediately grabbed his backside which was now one her favourite things. 

They held still just feeling, knowing that nothing would ever feel like this as long as they had each other, she dug her nails in his ass to signal that he needed to move. 

He slowly pulled and slammed back in, May’s eyes went wide as she was not expecting this and was not expecting for him to speed up so quickly. He slipped his arms under her legs and placed them on his shoulders altering the angle sliding in deeper and hitting that spot that pulled the loudest amd most beautiful noise that he had ever heard. He looked down and could see himself disappear inside May’s wondrous body, he knew he had hit the spot when she screamed his name and that was his cue to go for the home run.

With her arms held above her head and her legs on his shoulders he pounded away, taking he breath away with every thrust as she whimpered, “Phil, oh god Phil, I’m gonna, I’m gonna.”

“Do it Melinda, let me see you as we both hit home together.” He kept thrusting over and over hitting with precision of a laser-guided missile, but he knew he was going to make her feel all that he did. He bit down on her shoulder and that set her into the orgasm of a lifetime and one she was going to have again with him, he would make sure of it. She dropped her arms and raked them down his back leaving tracks that would last for days. but making sure that when he looked in the mirror he would know they came from her. 

He thrust a few more times as her muscles squeezed him like a vice and god he felt like heaven itself, he groaned in her neck and released in her hot, tight cavern. 

He leant up and looked into her eyes, “Together.” 

She  kissed him with all she had and agreed, “Together.”

They knew they would have a safe-haven for a while but they would eventually be found. Though until the time came, they would enjoy each other, and just for once, have their own little piece of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sammyanne25 for betaing my work. You are an angel :-)


End file.
